


I Will Possess Your Heart

by Wall_flower



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Morden Setting, Dialogue Only (In Some Chapters), Drabble, Hannibal Making Lists, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Gore, Papa Jack, Possessive Behavior, Sleepwalking, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wall_flower/pseuds/Wall_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> "He's not stalking you is he?"</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mads_Hugh_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_Hugh_Lover/gifts).



> _There are days when outside your window / I see my reflection as I slowly pass / and I long for this mirrored perspective / when we'll be lovers / lovers at last._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [(X)](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pq-yP7mb8UE)
> 
>  
> 
> [here](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLa3qyLqZlfzuZMW2PpYcPp_POQRxY3zTJ) is the playlist

Will wasn't one to be paraniod, he's isn't very observant either.

 

But he notices things that aren't suppond to be there; a shadow behind him when he's walking home even though if he turns around there's not one there, he sometimes can feel someone touching him when he's sleeping but there's no one in his room and he can't see anyone in the dark either. 

 

It could just be nothing, or it could be someone, he can feel someone's eyes on the back of his neck or smell a sort of perfumy scent like flowers, he spotted a blonde hair on his floor one morning. No one in his house hold has blonde hair. 

 

He doesn't want to talk to Jack or Bella about it, because like he told himself many times before its probably nothing. No one would want to stalk some awkward teenager anyways, someone who prefers the loneliness then socializing with other.

 

Someone who's hair is too curly, who wears plaid shirts and pants that are a little to long for him, who smells of sweat and ivoy soap, someone who trips over his shoelaces and is constantly being called a freak or nerd. 

 

He knows he is smarter then most of his classmates, and that he possosses some kind of gift or too much empathy, but why would anyone see that special? Especially since no one ever really talks to him, just Alana or Abigial.

 

If someone see's something so special about him, why are they hiding in the shadows? 


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear about the new biology teacher?" Abigail asks him.

 

"The new what?" 

 

"Biology,"

 

"What happen to Brian?"

 

"No idea, people say he's been missing since yesterday," Abigail says shrugging.

 

"I liked Brian," Will says lowering his head.

 

"I just find it odd, you know. He was here on Friday; then he turns up missing over the weekend, and just like that he's missing," Abigail says with a curious face.

 

"It is a little weird," Will says with a frown.

 

"We should investagate!" Abigail exclaims. 

 

"That may—"

 

"Don't be a party pooper," Abigail cuts him off. 

 

"Fine, fine. Come over after school" Will says.

 

"Yay!" Abigail throws his arms around him, then she hurries of to class.

 

He swears he hears someone growl, when he turns around there's no one there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you find anything?" She questions standing next to him.

 

"Aren't you suppond to be on guard if Jack comes home?"

 

" _Did_ you find anything?"

 

"Its still the basics, Abby. He was reported missing from his home Sunday; there was fair amounts of blood found at his home. Nothing else, no fingerprints, no DNA, no hair traces. Nothing, who ever kidnapped him didn't leave anything behind. This person is smart."

 

"Nothing else?"

 

"Nothing else."

 

"Will?"

 

"Shit," Will says tuning off his monitor. 

 

"Will?" 

 

"I'm in my room," he says.

 

"Hey," Jack says. "I'll be home later then usual and I put some money on the table for pizza or whatever. So help yourself."

 

"Okay,"

 

"And don't stay up to late, and Abby can stay if your parents say its okay."

 

Abigail smiles at Will. 

 

"Wait. Jack, why are you going to be home late?"

 

"We found another Minnesota Strike body," Jack yells from the stairs.

 

*

 

Abigail and Will sit in his living room, watching reruns of old cartoons as they eat pizza and drink coke. 

 

"Maybe we should try and find out more about Brian," Abby states.

 

"I wonder if we can go his house and find anything there," Will says wiping pizza grease from his mouth.

 

"Yeah, that would great, since you have that gift thing."

 

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Will asks.

 

Abigail laughs and sets down her pizza. "I don't know." 

 

Will can feel her happiness through his blanket. He also could feel excietment and gulit. 

 

_Gulit?_

 

What would Abigail be possible feeling gulity about?


	4. Chapter 4

Will splashes cold water on his face, rubbing his eyes until he was seeing light stars and he sighs, putting his glasses back on. He adjusts himself, pulling and tucking in things.

 

He takes a deep breath then sighs annoyed with himself. He runs his hands through his hair, shaking his head and he leaves the boys bathroom. He opens the door and a chest hits his; he backs up hitting the bathroom wall. He looks at the boy, man actually.

 

He doesn't say sorry nor does Will, he just stares at the stranger, strangeness. He's wearing a three pieces suit and his blonde  hair is perfectly gelled back and Will feels under dressed. Will frowns at him then moves past him trying not look back at the red-brown eyes.

 

He can feel those red-brown eyes burning in the back of his head and oddly enough he doesn't mind. 

 

*

 

"Did you meet the new boloigy teacher?" Alana asks setting her books down next to him.

 

"I don't have bio til the end of the day" Will answers not looking up from his book.

 

"Oh, yeah. Well he's okay, kinda creepy I guess." She tries to explain. 

 

"That's great ,Alana,"

 

"You asshole, are you even listening?" She asks hitting him on the shoulder.

 

"Ouch," he says will a laugh, which causes Alana to laugh.

 

"I'm serious though." She says as she stops laughing.

 

Alana explains what happens in boloigy, and Will half heartly listens to her trying to read; he looks up and past Alana and she's a pair of familer eyes looking at him, the eyes stay on him and Will stares back. Watching as they slowly disappear behind the boookshelf.

 

*

 

She stares at her lunch knowing what it really is. She's hungry but she doesn't know if she wants to eat what her dad packed her so she stares at it. She normally eats alone, claiming she likes to be alone even though the loneliness chokes her and she's afarid of being by herself. 

 

"Are you alright?" A voice above her asks.

 

She looks up and stares at the stranger. "I'm fine"

 

"Then why are you staring at your lunch as if its spoiled?" He asks.

 

"Not hungry I guess." She says sighing and standing up. She grabs her lunch and slugs her bag over her shoulder leaving the stranger to stare at the bag in the garbage. 

 

He takes it out and examines the bag, he smells it and he smiles, because he know.

 

*

 

His phone rings as he walks home, he frowns at his phone and answers it in wonderment and curiosity.

 

"Hello?" He asks.

 

There's no reply, just heavy breathing. 

 

"Who is this? And how did you get my number? Hello? Are you going to just breathe? What the fuck?" He asks angrily.

 

"Look up," the voice says and he does as the voice says. 

 

He sees the rustle of leaves and open sidewalk but no one, just the since of some there. The lines goes dead, and Will just stands still in place and stares at the empty sidewalk. 

 

His phone rings again, and its Jack. He starts walking home.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you see him?" Abigail asks him coming into his room. 

 

"Yes, when did you see him?" He asks.

 

"Upstairs during second lunch," 

 

"What did you think?" 

 

"Kinda lurkly,"

 

"I ran into him when leaving the boys bathroom this morning,"

 

"Oh, wow"

 

"He didn't say a word, just stared."

 

"Yeah, about the same."

 

"Isn't he the new biology teacher?" She asks him.

 

"That's what I thought," 

 

"Then why wasn't he teaching today?" 

 

"No idea"

 

"That's a little odd,"

"Alana was telling me he was there and when I got into class. It was the same sub; so I was confused.

"What the fuck," Will says under his breath. And that's all he can say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus for reasons.


	6. Chapter 6

Will phone buzzes in his pocket as he sets down his drink; he doesn't bother to look at the caller ID.

 

"Hello," he says dully.

 

"Did you look at the news Mr. Graham?" The voice asks.

 

"No,"

 

"I suggest you should,"

 

"Why?"

 

"An friend of yours seems to be on there,"

 

Will sighs and turns on the T.V, he doesn't even have to change the channel as its already on the news station. He recognizes the house, its Abigail's house. 

 

"What happened?" He asks.

 

"It seems your friends father was a serial killer, he killed girls who looked just like her. Wind-chafed skin, blue eyes, dark hair."

 

"How do you know Abigail?" 

 

"We've met," the voice simply says as the line goes dead.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Is is true?" Will asks.

 

 

"Is what true?"

 

 

"Don't, do that Jack, you know what I'm talking about. Is it true that Abigail helped her father kill all those girls?" 

 

 

"Will don't—"

 

"Don't what? Don't ask because its not my businesses, even though she  _is_ my friend," Will states. 

 

 

"She is my friend, and my only friend, I want to know if she's okay, if she's alive, if she's helped her father," he adds.

 

 

"Will, Abigail did help her father,"

 

"And?"

 

 

"Will, Abigail Hobbs is dead,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY, IVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH GRADUTION AND THEN COLLEGE.
> 
> [here](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLa3qyLqZlfzuZMW2PpYcPp_POQRxY3zTJ) is the playlist


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _one way or another / I'm gonna find you / I'm gonna get you / and I will drive by your house / and I'll see who's around_

He made a list, yes a list. A list of people he will kill for Will, its not a long list, but its long enough.

 

1\. _Freddie Loins_  
2\. _Mason Verger_  
3\. _Alana Bloom_  
4\. _~~Abigail Hobbs~~_  
5\. _Tobias Budge_  
6\. _Jack Crawford_  
7\. _Matthew Brown_

 

The list will grow in time, the more people that try and hurt him or try and be with him. Abigail Hobbs was someone he didn't kill. For her father did that for him, he wished she was still alive, he wasn't really going kill her anyways.

He found an instrest in her, Will and Abigail we're so close, he wishes to see Will happy, instead he lays around, Hannibal wishes he could hold him and make him feel better. 

There will come a time when he will hold Will and make him happy, a time where he will understand.

 

But until then he will plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM TRASH SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND I LIED, IM SORRY.


	9. Chapter 9

Will enters his biology class and sits in his assigned seat, he doesn't look over at the empty chair next to him, he doesn't want to think about Abby, not now.

 

He opens his bio notebook, and pulls out his notes. He can feel eyes on him, and he looks up, he stands corrected, he feels _a pair_ of eyes. The same red- brown eyes he felt in the bathroom

 

The sub smiles lightly at him, and Will looks away a blush starting to form on his cheeks. The bell rings signaling the end of plassing time and the beginning of the period.

 

Will looks up again to find him staring at him, and he doesn't know if he can make through the period without blushing every second. The class quiets down and every student stares at the sub.

 

"Hello, some of you may or may not know, but my name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter and I'm your permeant sub for this year." He says with grace.

 

"Your other Biology teacher seems to be missing, and until he is found dead or alive I'm here to fill in," Hannibal explains.

 

The students look at Hannibal and he looks around the room and smiles.

 

"Now can someone explain to me what chapter, your learning?"

 

*

Will is the last one out of class, as he gathers up his things and he can feel the eyes staring at him.

 

"You must be Willaim Graham?" Hannibal asks.

 

Will looks up at him, his things slowly starting to fall out of his arms.

 

"Will, it's  Will," he says his notebook slipping out of his grip.

 

Hannibal picks up the grey notebook handing it back to him.

 

"Thank you," Will says.

 

"You're welcome Will, I hope to see you in class tomorrow," Hannibal says to him.

 

"Of course," Will says leaving the room, and he kicks himself for being so clumsy, then he thinks to himself.

 

Its going to be a long semster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TRASH AND I HAVEN'T SLEPT, SO BARE WITH ME, ILL FIX THE MISTAKES LATER.


	10. Chapter 10

He misses Abigail more then he thought he would, sometimes he thinks he sees her out of the corner of his eye. Walking beside him or sitting beside him, be she isn't there.

 

You really don't think someone is dead until you go places that they have been and find them not there.

 

He can never sleep at night anymore, and the person doesn't call him anymore; at least for now. Even if he does sleep.

 

He has nightmares where Abigail is laying next to me with blood on her neck and face smiling at him and she smells like death. Sometimes he'll find himself outside, someplace he shouldn't be.

 

He really does miss Abigail, and he doesn't know what to do about it.

 

*

 

If Jack will let him Will stays home and lays in bed all day, just trying to clear his head of all the things jumping around in his head. Sometimes it works, most times it doesn't. 

 

If he could he would lay in his bed forever until he dies of thirst and his body will rot away as he stands next to Abigail in the light.

 

Today is one of those days, where all he's trying to do is rot away; that is until his phone rings.

 

"Hello" he answers it.

 

"Hello, William," the voice says

 

He can feel his heart stop at the accented voice and he trembles, he wants to hang up, it them again he doesn't, and he doesn't know why.

 

"What do you want now?" He asks voice shaky.

 

"Are you nervous? No need to be,"

 

"And why is that?"

 

"I wanted to give you information about Abigail's killer,"

 

"Her dad killed her,"

 

"Yes, but did uncle Jack tell you that he's still alive?"

 

Will tightes the grip on his phone. "And?"

 

"And, nothing. What are you going to do about it?" He asks.

 

"Nothing,"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because,"

 

"Why not kill him, avenage Abigail,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I added more tags and ppl for Hannibal to kill


	11. Chapter 11

He thought about it, killing Abby's dad. He really wanted to but he knew if he did so, he wouldn't be the same person he was. Giving in to his impure thoughts was something he didn't ever want to do. 

 

So killing Garrett Jacob Hobbs is not going to happen, unless someone else kills him.

 

*

 

There is nights where Will can't sleep, so on those nights, he walks. He used to walk all over Baltimore, he would go in the city or outside of Baltimore where he could see the stars.

 

He didn't really mean to find Dr. Lecter's estate, it was pure luck and on accident. So that's where he walks, every night.

 

He hopes that Dr. Lecter isn't awake when he's exploring his grounds. For when he looks at the house, it's dark and it looks like no one's even in the house.

 

There's something about Dr. Lecter that he likes, and he doesn't know why, or how he has become so infatuated with him. 

 

*

Hannibal knew that Will would come to his estate late at night, wondering around. He would turn his lights off and watch Will from his windows.

 

Watching with curious eyes, as Will would walk around his garden, smelling the flowers and picking the small strawberries eating them.

 

He often wondered who was more obsessed, Will or him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, the Hannibal finale ruined me. And it's been a while.


	12. Chapter 12

"Will?" Dr. Lecter asks Will right before the class ends. He stops in his tracks letting all the students before him fliter out of the class. He looks up briefly at his teacher, knowing what's he going to going to talk about. The last student leaves, and he steps closer to Dr. Lecter. 

 

"You must know what we will be talking about?" Dr. Lecter asks.

 

Will nods his head and looks down at his shoes. 

 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Dr. Lecter asks him.

 

Will shrugs looking up at Dr. Lecter, he adjusts his glasses. "The matieral that we are going over is a little difficult for me, and plus I've haven't been sleeping that well," he tries.

 

"I would be happy to help you, if you'd like? I assume your losing sleep over Abigail Hobbs?" He asks his eyebrows raised slightly.

 

Will nods his, not ashamed to admit that yes he's losing sleep over his best friend. "Maybe we can talk about it? Have you talked about it with a school counselor?" 

 

"Okay and no,"

 

"Do you want to talk about Abigail now?"

 

"No,"

 

"Will you come to me when your ready then?"

 

"Yes, when are available?"

 

"Before and after school and durning second lunch,"

 

"Can I come in tomorrow during lunch, so you can help me?"

 

"Of course,"

 

"Thank you Dr. Lecter,"

 

"You're very welcome Will, you may go now,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS BEEN A MONTH MORE THEN THAT LIKE A MONTH, ONE WEEK AND TWO DAYS IM SO SORRY. *CRIES*


	13. Chapter 13

Hannibal heard a faint knock on his door, and he set his fork down and closed his lid to his container. He stands and walks toward the door, striaghting his jacket. He opens the door and isn't surpised to find Will. 

"You don't mind do you?" Will asks with a slightly concerned look.

 

"Not at all, Will" Hannibal answers moving away from the door so Will can come in.

 

"You're ready to talk?"

 

"Yes, I think. Maybe, well I don't know" Will stumbles over his words and he looks down at his feer frusted with himself.

 

"Its alright, if you don't want to talk. The company is nice to have" Hannibal shrugs slightly and takes a seat at his desk. Will sits in the desk near Hannibal's desk. Will doesn't do anything but sit there and study his backpack. 

 

"I miss her" he blurts out. " I mean, she was my only friend. She understood me, she took the time to know what I've been through. I _loved_ her. Not in the sense of her as my girlfriend. But as a sister" Will stops and fiddles with his backpack.

 

"Its not fair that death can touch the ones we love" Hannibal says with a small smile.

 

"Yes," Will says sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i suck at life, and its been so long since ive updated this fic. So i hoped you liked and sorry for all the errors and what not.
> 
> Ive plotted out like the rest of the chapters i think. 
> 
> And thanks to all who have commented and kudeoed.   
> -a


	14. Chapter 14

"Tobias Budge" Dr. Lecter calls out. The classroom is silent as Dr. Lecter looks up from the computer, looking around the room. "Anyone seen or heard from Tobias?" he asks the students. 

 

"No" one of the students say. Dr. Lecter nods and clicks places on the computer, the class goes back to quiet conversation, mostly talking about why Tobias hasn't been at school for a week now.

 

Will didn't really care, he didn't care much for Tobias in the first place. He was rude and always picked on Will and Abigail. At least he used too, but not anymore.

 

The class stopped talking when Dr. Lecter stood from his seat and started to write names on the white board.

 

Will sees his name and who he's being paired with for the newest science experiment. He was paired with Franklyn Froideveaux, he didn't mind him all that much. He just always seemed lonely and sad. 

 

*

"Hello Tobais" Hannibal said looking down at the body. He started to wake up and look around the dark basement, his eyes wondering around the room, he didn't show any sign of fear or really anything, he just looked bored. 

 

Hannibal looked down at him with disappoint. But Hannibal wasn't surprised at his behavior either. He took the duct tape of his mouth and Tobias licked his lips and started to lift his head up looking at his bound arms and leg, he still didn't look impressed just again bored. 

 

"I don't event want to know why you have me locked up down here" Tobias mumbled to Hannibal.

 

"Why not?" Hannibal asks.

 

"Because I don't care" he answers. "My parents will come looking for me." he adds

 

"I'm aware" Hannibal answers.

 

"Well, get on with it then, kill me"

 

"Not yet"

 

"Not Yet?" Tobais asks confused.

 

Hannibal smiles at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very late update, life got in the way, and yeah, this chapter was hard to write also, so yeah. 
> 
> Franklyn Froideveaux is the purest cimmamon roll in this whole entire fricken world, all he wanted wanted to be friends with hannibal and tobias.


End file.
